And a happy new year
by aibou-doodle
Summary: The Avengers bring in the New Year quietly on the top of Stark Tower.


"Budge up, Capcicle, that's my spot."

"You cannot possibly have a 'spot' on the roof."

"It's my building, so yes I can. Besides, you're next to Bruce. I want to be next to Bruce."

"Try and make me move."

"_Boys_." Natasha was seated on the other side of Bruce, and Clint sat next to her. She leaned back slightly to glare at Steve and Tony. "Do not make me get up."

Tony grumbled and rolled his eyes while Steve mumbled out an apology and ended up shuffling down slightly anyways. Tony clapped the soldier on the back and happily squeezed himself in next to Bruce. He immediately leaned against the other scientist, eliciting a chuckle from the man and a quick brush of lips against his forehead. Tony hummed his approval and wrapped the blanket tighter round himself.

"How much time is left?" Clint asked. He and Natasha were sharing a blanket, whereas Bruce has just wrapped himself in a few cosy jumpers and Steve claimed to not need to block out the cold.

"Six minutes," Tony replied. "Six minutes and then..." He made the noise of a small explosion, spreading his hands out for effect. "The best fireworks display that the world has ever seen. All designed by me, of course."

Bruce smirked, "Nothing less than perfect from Tony Stark?"

"Mm. Disneyland will eat her heart out."

"Friends!" Thor's booming voice sounded, causing all but Natasha to twitch. "I have made a drink that JARVIS has informed me is perfect for cold nights and special occasions." He was balancing six mugs in his arms and managed to spill not a single drop of liquid as he proceeded to hand them around. "I am told it is called 'hot chocolate'."

"Huh," Clint said, looking at his mug in surprise. He had been the first to risk taking a sip. "It's actually pretty good. It has marshmallows and everything!"

Nobody needed any more prompting than that and appreciative hums were heard from all around. Thor beamed and dropped down to sit next to Steve with his own mug.

"Three minutes," Tony said. "If anyone wants to be disgusting and sentimental then now's the time. If anyone tries it after midnight then I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Silence settled over the Avengers as they thought of the past year and how much had changed: how they had found each other during the hard times of battle and how they still remained together. They sipped their hot chocolate in silence, waiting for someone else to start speaking so they could test how mushy they could be with their own thoughts.

Bruce cleared his throat. "I found a group of people who aren't scared to be around me ... and who protect me when I need them the most."

Everyone's lips quirked up. Tony untangled the arm that wasn't holding the mug out from under the blanket and grasped Bruce's hand, giving it a light squeeze and feeling the scientists' fingers squeeze in return. "Well," Tony began, "I finally got a lab partner who knows what I'm talking about and doesn't stop me when I get one of my insane ideas. Heres to many more years, big guy." Tony held out his mug and '_clinked_' it gently against Bruce's.

"I got to fight in one of the biggest battles of the year," Clint said. "That was fucking awesome. I'm not saying I want it to happen again next year, because that's just heartless, but I'm glad to be part of a team of super heroes."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Missions with the Avengers _are _more interesting than anything else I've ever been assigned to." She paused, rolling her mug between her hands as she debated whether to voice her thoughts or not. " ... I hope Fury lets us continue working as a team."

Clint smirked at her, "That was sappy – _ow_!" Everyone laughed as Clint gripped his arm. Natasha drew back her fist and levelled a look a Clint that threatened more pain if he ever brought up what she just said ever again.

"One minute," Tony warned.

Steve went next, his voice strong as he spoke. "I have felt out of place in this world since the moment I woke up in 2011. I struggled to fit in before, but living in a different time ... I thought I would spend the rest of my days just floating through existence, but then I was introduced to all of you. I have a place now. A family. I can never be thankful enough for that." He raised his mug towards his fellow Avengers. "2012 has been a good year."

Everyone raised their mugs in return and drank. Nobody would dare say anything to Steve about the amount of feelings in his speech.

"Thirty seconds," Tony said. "Thor, you got anything you want to say?"

"I can think of only having new friends in my life, whom I am grateful to have met. May we have many more years to spend fighting the villains of this world!"

"Here here," said Clint with a sigh. "It's almost 2013. Is anyone going to kiss me at midnight? Ow – Tash!"

"Ten," Tony started counting down.

"Nine," Bruce joined in, followed by Thor and Steve.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Ah, Natasha, stop pinching me!"

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One..."

Choruses of voices on the ground below them could be heard shouting as one, "Happy New Year!", almost all of the Avengers joining in with them.

"Happy New Year!" Tony shouted loudest. "Hey, Natasha, Clint, why didn't you say - ? _Oh_, that is not something I needed to see."

Everyone looked around to see that Natasha had grabbed Clint's jacket and pulled him towards her, surprising him with a rather forceful kiss. When she pulled back, completely casual about it, Clint had look on his face like a deer caught in the headlights. "... Happy New Year," he croaked out.

"Mh. Happy New Year," Natasha said, a satisfied smirk playing at her lips.

"Happy New Year, Bruce."

"Happy New Year, Tony." Tony leaned up to give Bruce a chaste kiss, mindful of how shy the smaller man could get with public displays of affection.

Steve and Thor shared very manly pats on the back.

The fireworks started, zooming up and over Stark Tower and exploding above the roof, lighting up the night sky with their vibrant colours.

The Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes, laid back on the roof and watched the display, celebrating the new year in each other's company.


End file.
